


Love Me, Love My Axes

by thedevilchicken



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble and a Half, Fluff and Humor, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Post-Book(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-28
Updated: 2004-03-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas and Gimli go into the West.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me, Love My Axes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal on 28 March 2004.

"When will we be there?"

"I cannot say. I have never been into the West."

"Have you not, indeed. How do you know that we'll not sink before we're there?"

"We'll not sink. The boat will hold us."

"But what if I were to fall... We dwarves are swift as fish in lakes or pools, but in the sea?"

"You will not fall overboard."

"So you say. But if I _should_ fall..."

"I would not let you drown, Gimli."

"Good. I should say not, too."

"Your axes, on the other hand..."

"My axes!"

"I do not think that you shall need them where we are going."

"That is _not_ the point."

"I know, I know."

"Save me, save my axes."

"Naturally."

"Hmph."

"You know that no dwarf has ever sailed into the West."

"So, I'm the first."

"And likely last, my friend."

"Then I'd best not drown before we get there. Nor my axes."


End file.
